User blog:Ouroburos.TheNewSaurian/JEDPL Topics: I Can Haz Romantic Comedy?
It's about time we start facing facts, people... Anime and manga (perhaps Japan as a whole) have not been taken so kindly in the 2010s. Wherever it is the Great East Japan Earthquake, the uneasy declining of English dubbing for the North American market, or even the passing of Bill 156, nobody can honestly doubt that the industry has been undergoing QUITE a nosedive since then. What partially intercepted this? Why, the revival of Toonami and creation of Neon Alley, of course! Not just that, but there are particular anime and manga titles that are the odd ones out; Durarara!!, Fate/Zero, Attack on Titan, and Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt ''are noteworthy examples. Hello there, children of the mortifyingly awesome Animapredictview Wiki! Your Extreme Conqueror, Ouroburos, welcomes you on a special, argument-laden edition of JEDPL Topics. Today is a Saturday, and a rather bizarre day indeed; set your f***ing clocks back an hour, a-hyuck! On a digressive note, expect a JEDPL Review of ''Accel World this Friday.... and be prepared as I bash Sword Art Online! Ha ha ha ha, I'll save that for another time, folks... SAO. I brought up that the industry has been suffering since the "New Tens" made its presence known, and fortunately, specific events I mentioned have been making an attempt to revolutionize. You wanna know another problem, kids? Something that'll be quickly discussed: the over-saturation of harem, moe, and romantic comedy franchises, which have all been the norm for some time. Ladies and gentlemen... shall we? Opinion {sighs and rubs forehead} What have I got myself into? At this point, it's very subjective... for all the right reasons. First of all, I'd like to get something out of the way: these are my least favorite genres in the animanga industry, right next to ecchi; I have always, ALWAYS been a man craving for action, overall craziness, supernatural, and the like. What I enjoy are characters who aren't one-dimensional, intriguing stories, a healthy dose of relative seriousness and humor, and.... well, that's about it. Too bad that the three genres rarely have ANY OF THAT SHIT! Pardon me if I'm being an ignorant jerkass, but the formula is normally along the lines of: "High school male has a crush on the main female lead, blah blah blah. Quirky hijinks follow whenever there's a supporting cast, all of whom being also female, blah blah blah. Excessive amounts of fanservice, blah blah blabbity blabbity BLAH!! Oh, and twelve-to-thirteen episodic anime adaptations that exploit this more blatantly than usual." Somehow, that crap really grinds my gears. But hey! As long as you're catering to an organization of perverted nerds who have nothing better to do than turn the SafeSearch option off on Google Images, I suppose none of that jibber-jabber applies. Right? RIGHT!?!? The correct answer is... meh. None of this isn't helped by the fact that the main character is primarily going to be male at least 75% of time, and said role will succumb to a bunch of nosebleeds and having difficulty with acquiring romantic relationships. Stock characters are also fairly common in works, and they're about as clichéd as the elements of the premise and its two, three, or four leads, to the point where they're extremely easy targets for parody and whatnot; thank fanfactions for that, why don'tcha? With the exception of Demon King Daimao, Rosario + Vampire, and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Baka_and_Test Baka and Test] (which... I genuinely thought was decent), I have yet to watch another anime that is remotely anything like those, and I really, REALLY don't plan on that. Comments, derogatory, full of criticism or not, are acceptable, I suppose. I am Ouroburos the Extreme Conqueror and I will see you all again this Friday. Peace! "Screw the rules, I have green hair!" 20:50, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Ouroburos the Extreme Conqueror Category:Blog posts